Gumball Watterson
Summary Gumball Watterson is an anthropomorphic cat that lives in the town of Elmore with his best friend/half brother Darwin, sister Anais, Mother Nicole, and his father Richard. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 8-C to 8-C | Low 8-C to 8-C | 7-C Name: 'Gumball Watterson '''Origin: '''Amazing World of Gumball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Cat '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping and Summoning with the Phone, Imagination Empowerment, Toonforce, Video Game Materialization with the Console, Precognition, Limited Shapeshifting (Partial Conversion since Gumball once stretched his arm to reach an airplane, extended his tail, and made his body stronger w/ muscle supplements; Partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin were looking like Richards for a few seconds ago in the "The Kids" episode and becoming temporary older in "The Finale" episode), Some form of dimensional travel, Age Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, regenerated from eating himself out of existence), Teleportation, Resistance to Brodway Force (Was unaffected by Darwin's brodway force), Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of concreate), Gravity Defiance (Can stand in the air without falling), Size Manipulation (Can decrease in size), Technology Manipulation (Can make the cash registar read "Please Do it Larry"), Minor Resistance to Possesion (Can fight off Carrie's Possesion), Minor Enhanced Health (Capable of maintaining Normal Physice hours after Carrie's Eating Spree), Mind Control via Watch, Body Control (Can Enhance the size of his ears), Impossible State Survival (Can survive without a brain), Biological manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop (Unaffected by Darwin's Time Stopping), Probability Manipulation with The Helmet (Anything Gumball Does becomes lucky) '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level to Building Level+ (Cracked Penny's shell , which was unaffected by a bolt of lightning. Lighting Bolts contain about 1 to 5 gigajoules on average ) | Small Building Level to Building+ (Should be comparable to before) | Town Level '(Under the effects of the Man Cereal, Gumball was capable of one-shotting Tina .Tina was capable of keeping up with Bobert's Combat Mode ) 'Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Nicole on a regular basis) | MFTL '(Scales to Bobert who's capable of launching a soccor ball to the sun in 5 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Level to Building+ | Small Building Level to Building+ Level | Town Level Durability: Small Building Level to Building+ Level, possibly higher (Can tank attacks from Darwin on a regular basis who's strength is comparable to his) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level to Universe Level with maximum toon force (Survived the big bang) | Town Level Stamina: 'Varies 'Range: Standard Melee, higher with Toon force Standard Equipment: Phone, Console, The Remote (For a short while until Rob takes it back), Man Cereal Intellegence: Above Average '''(Has an understanding of how life and the world works around him despite being a kid. In his search of the meaning of life, he found many answers.) '''Weaknesses: Is still a kid. Hasn't been in much hand to hand combat. Usually puts himself into situations where he could easily get out of it but he makes it worse. Key: Regular | With Maximum Toon Force | Under the effects of the Man Cereal '''Note: '''The speed feat doesn't come from Gumball being launched to space, it's him coming back down. Him coming from space to Earth contradicts terminal velocity and the fact that Earth's gravity near Jupiter is so small that Gumball couldn't come down. Category:Tier 8 Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce User Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Manipulator Category:Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Category:Characters Category:Tier 9